drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve's companion
Steve's Companion is one of the Drawn Together's recurring background characters who appears in the show, debuting in the episode Clum Babies. She is seen as Steve from Long Island's companion in her debut episode and Spanky Ham's girlfriend in Charlotte's Web of Lies, wherein she also had her first speaking lines. Her name has never been revealed. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Appearance She is a girl with bronze tanned skin and shiny and dark brown hair that is worn in a ponytail. Her eyes are green and she has red lipstick. She wears a pink choker, and a dark blue short skirt and skimpy top, with a pair of high heeled sandals. She also holds a light blue purse and wears blue ear rings Personality Steve's companion is a fun loving party girl who spends her time partying and having fun. She is also very nympho and sexually active, as she has been seen constantly seducing men and mentioning obscure sexual activities that she's involved in such as a three way piss orgy. This matches her up perfectly with guys such as Steve from Long Island and Spanky Ham. She views herself as a woman of high standards, which she is as she is very hot and can attract any man she wants to. She can also seem a bit pretentious about this as she mentioned that she is "too classy to be the second woman" in the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies. Appearances Clum Babies: Steve's companion is first seen dancing in the background at Club Foot. She was later seen by Steve from Long Island's side for the rest of the episode, along with another girl. She would constantly be seen lovingly leaning on him or playfully coveting him. She would lastly be seen getting shot on the pool table by Bob the Cucumber during his killing spree. Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable: Despite her death in her previous appearance, and like most characters who have died in the show, Steve's companion was seen alive and well once again as she was once again seen dancing at Club Foot. Unrestrainable Trainable: In Captain Hero's flashback, Steve's companion was seen walking in front of Sperm bank, giving Captain Hero an erection and making him go back into the Sperm bank to donate sperm again. Charlotte's Web of Lies: In this episode, she is portrayed as Spanky's girlfriend. She also has her first speaking lines in this episode. Spanky's girlfriend comes home with him, ready to have sex with him, until they go in there and see that Charlotte has covered the living room in spider webs. She sees this as him dating another girl and she runs off, crying and breaking up with him. She is seen with him again, forgiving him for that incident, ready to have sec again. She tells Spanky that she is too classy to be the second woman (unless it's a three-way piss orgy). They come back inside, only to see that Charlotte has vandalized the house again. She was not seen after this and her reaction was not seen, other than the state of shock she was in to see that, so it is unknown if she and Spanky are still dating. American Idol Parody Clip Show: Steve's Companion is one of the members of the audience for the clip show. Trivia *In the episode "Clum Babies", another background character who looked just like her was seen, only her hair was blonde and her dress was pink. *It is unknown if she is still dating Spanky or not as the last time she was seen, she was dating him in "Charlotte's Web of Lies". She broke up with him for Charlotte leaving a mess in his house, treating him like he was still her boyfriend. She got back together with him again, only to see the same thing when she returned. She was never actually seen breaking up with him, and Charlotte made it pretty obvious that she was only denying his break up with her. Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cree Summer